Delusions, Illusions and Painkillers
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume had a little accident and the doctor gave him a little too much of painkillers.


**Title: **Delusions, Illusions and Painkillers

**Summary: **Natsume had a little accident and the doctor gave him a little too much of painkillers.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura

**Genre:** Humor and Romance

* * *

><p>Nobody knew how it happened. Natsume Hyuuga was just sleeping on a tree as usual. He was having a good sleep until the branch cracked which resulted him falling off with a concussion and two broken ribs. It was pure bad luck for him that day.<p>

Fortunately for him, Luka was passing by and noticed that his best friend was lying on the ground groaning and clutching his throbbing head. Natsume was immediately rushed to the school's hospital not far from where they were. The doctor had suggested that the fire caster should at least stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Natsume reluctantly accepted after he was persuaded by Luka and the doctor. Either way he knew that Mikan would nag him to no end if he declined.

The doctor had also given Natsume enough painkillers to numb a horse so he's a bit delusional right now. The news of his accident spread like wildfire. Now, there are more than ten people in his room. Mikan was however, nowhere to be found.

"Natsume-sama!" Sumire Shouda, the President of the Natsume and Luka fan club cried as she stood beside his bed "Please get better. I love you!"

"How the heck did he just fall off from the tree?" Kokoroyome questioned "It has never happened before."

"It's called an accident." Hotaru Imai stated sternly

"Why the heck are you guys purple?" Natsume suddenly asked. He looked around and couldn't help but notice that everyone was purple. The room instantly fell silent. Everyone was wondering what he was on about. He was illusioning thanks to the medication.

"What the..." Tsubasa Andou uttered

"Why is Lady Gaga here?"

Natsume's visitors had confused looks on their faces. Hotaru on the other hand decided to take advantage of this situation and took out a small camcorder. There was no way she's going to not record this.

"N-Natsume... are you alright?" Luka asked, worry was present in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah." the fire caster assured "I'm fine, dude."

Gasps were heard in the room. He had never used the term 'dude' before. The door then slowly opened. The doctor in charge of treating Natsume came in. He arched an eyebrow as he realized that almost everyone in the room had shocking expressions on their faces.

"What's up, doc." Natsume greeted with a grin

"Yes. Good evening." the doctor replied and nodded before turning around to face the stunned visitors. "Please do not panic. Mr Hyuuga is just having delusions and illusions. It's a side effect from the painkillers that I gave him. The concussion he had was far more serious than I thought. I will only allow you to stay here for another thirty minutes. The patient needs his rest."

After the briefing, the doctor left. The room was silent once again before Natsume started rambling once again "I didn't know the guy from my favorite manga is here to visit me too. What's up man." the fire caster said to Yuu.

Yuu Tobita was stunned by the reference before replying "H-Hey."

Natsume then put his hands behind his head "It's pretty cool how the wall is painted blue. It calms me down." he uttered dryly

Sumire's eyes widen. The room was painted white. Maybe the doctor had given him a little too much of painkillers. Everybody else had different reactions toward Natsume's weird behaviour. Some tried to refrain from laughing, some were in complete shock while some were wondering where Mikan was. Maybe she could at least control the situation.

"You know what, I have to go..." Tsubasa uttered. He grabbed Misaki by the hand before walking towards the door. He felt uncomfortable with Natsume being half sane. It creeped him out to no end.

"Alright. See you later, Eisenhower."

Most people did the same thing a couple of minutes later as they didn't want to disturb him or freak out a little too much. The only ones left in the room were Hotaru, Luka and Sumire. Natsume then looked around the room before asking "Where's my wife?"

Sumire had her jaw dropped. The shocked look was soon replaced by happiness "My dear, Natsume! I knew that you would eventually come to realize that I'm your true love!" she cried and hugged his arm "This is the happiest moment in my entire life!"

"Why the heck is Patrick hugging me?" Both Luka and Hotaru tried hard to stifle their chuckles. The look on Sumire's face was priceless. They had never seen her like that before. Natsume shoved his arm away from Sumire's grasp before asking once again "So back to my question, where's my wife?"

As if on cue, the door slowly opened, revealing a tired looking Mikan. She had to run from the high school division to the hospital "Sorry I'm late everyone!" the brunette apologized and bowed before explaining "JinJin was tutoring me." Sumire who was crying, ran out of the room. Mikan arched an eyebrow "Did I miss something?"

"You missed a lot of things but you can catch up to that later. Right now, your delusional husband needs you." Hotaru said with her usual tone "The idiot has been like this ever since the doctor gave him painkillers."

"What are you guys waiting for? I need some private time with my hot wife." Natsume muttered. He crossed his arms and waited for the two people to leave.

Luka then whispered to a stunned and blushing Mikan "Don't take everything he says for granted. Doctor gave him a lot of painkillers. He won't remember a thing once he wakes up from sleep... If he sleeps."

Mikan regained her composure quickly and nodded "Thanks Luka."

"You're welcome." he replied and smiled before exiting the room.

"See ya later, Optimus Prime!" Natsume said to his best friend who just nodded nervously.

Hotaru then stopped recording "Do anything to her and this video will be on AliceTune." the inventor then gave the fire caster a sharp look before leaving the room to give them some private time.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop worrying, Ashley Tisdale."

Hotaru cringed at his reply before she shook her head. As soon as the door closed, Natsume smirked at Mikan "Hello, my dear wife."

The brunette had a confused look on her face. He's delusional alright "Natsume, are you okay?" she asked, concern filled her eyes.

"Never felt better." he uttered

For the next couple of hours, Mikan just sat beside Natsume's bedside. He refused to sleep and both decided to talk. She then noticed that he was beginning to get drowsy. She made a mental note to tell the doctor that he should give Natsume something that will make him sleep faster.

"It's getting late, Natsume." the brunette stated "I have to-"

"Just shut up and sleep beside me." he uttered as drowsiness began to takeover his mind. Natsume scooted over to give her enough room.

"You need your rest."

"I will once you lie beside me."

Mikan took a deep breath before reluctantly lying down next to him "Comfortable?" he asked. Her only reply was a nod before resting her head under the crook of his neck "Good." he then rested his arm on her waist before kissing her forehead.

"You weren't delusional when you called me your wife were you?"

"Nope."

_END_


End file.
